Apple Pies and Surgery
by MilaGR
Summary: Bella is about to start her Surgical Program at New York's Presbyterian. Watch her as she explores her passion for her specialty, friends, patients, food and maybe more...Give it a chance! 1st story!
1. First Day

**PROLOGUE**

My favorite desserts are apples.

Yes, just like that, apples. Not the fruit alone, of course, give me some credit. Apple pie, apple cake, apple crumble, hell, let's put apple cider in there just to be thorough.

That's why I decided I hated him the moment I saw him.

He was eating my apple pie.

**CHAPTER 1**

It all started on a Monday, I remember because it was my first day as an intern in the Neurosurgery program at the New York-Presbyterian University Hospital. Probably one of the most exciting days of my life.

"Hey hot stuff!" Alice yelled at me from the cafeteria the moment I arrived. She works with the PR department of the hospital and gave me my introductory tour last week when I came to sign my contract. She's extremely friendly and we hit it off the moment we met. I'm hoping that Jasper, her husband, will be one of my residents.

"Hey Alice!" I grinned. "I'm really sorry, I can't stay much, I've got to get changed into my scrubs, and we'll be making our rounds right after the introductory speech"

"That's ok; I'll probably see you when you get lunch. Good luck" She waved at me and gave me the thumbs up.

I practically ran towards the locker rooms, It almost fell like Med School all over again running from one place to another in order to keep on with my crazy schedule. I took as many classes as I could each year in order to graduate earlier.

When I got there three guys and one girl were already in the locker room, most of them had already changed. I went to the locker that read "Isabella Swan. Intern" and started to change as fast as I could while putting all my things but my stethoscope and a Tupperware in there. As I turned looking for the fridge, the girl addressed me "Hi, I'm Angela, I'm an intern too. If you're looking for the fridge they told us we should use the one in the resident's lounge for now since ours broke down and the new one isn't here yet".

"Thanks, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella. I'll run over there real fast. Do you know where will we be meeting Doctor Platt?"

"Apparently in the auditorium with the interns from the other surgical specialties." We should be heading down there already" She said as she started walking towards the door.

"Okay, I'll leave this at the resident's fridge real fast and I'll meet you down there". I said rushing ahead of her.

I got in and out of the resident's room in a flash, fortunately, it was empty and I got to the auditorium just as the doors were closing. Unfortunately, the doors slammed behind me and everyone turned around and stared at me as if I was the one responsible for the noise. I just put my head down and focused on not stumbling down the steps and try not to blush as I tried to reach Angela who was with the other guys from the locker room in the second row.

"Good morning" I heard an extremely well modulated voice and I looked up to the stage to see Dr. Esme Cullen. She's the Chief of Staff of the entire surgical program at the Presbyterian. "It's an honor for me to receive the new interns on this beautiful day. As you all know, this is one of the best teaching hospitals and all our surgical programs are amongst the best of the country. Here we value excellence, dedication and most of all perseverance. You've made it this far, and you're one step closer to become the specialists you've always dreamed of." She paused and gave all an apraissing look to those who were in the first and second rows. I guess all of us interns were sitting together.

"To our attendings, our fellows and our residents I remind you that even though we are teachers, we will always be students and as long as we remember that, we will stay the best. Now, all of the new interns have been assigned in groups of four and will work with a team of residents. Each surgical specialty has two teams formed by one attending, one fellow, three residents and five interns each. Please check the board to find out who you'll be working with and start rounds. Good morning and welcome again." Dr. Platt walked down from the stage and all the interns started moving towards the board. I saw my name in a group accompanied by:

-Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Attending

-Dr. Jasper Whitlock. 3rd year resident.

-Dr. Mike Newton. 2nd year resident.

-Dr. Charlotte Fulton. 1st year resident.

-Dr. Isabella Swan. Intern.

-Dr. Angela Webber. Intern.

-Dr. Jacob Black. Intern.

-Dr. Quil Ateara. Intern.

As I looked around me I saw a set of broad shoulders and dark hair right in front of me" Hi, could you tell me who Dr. Cullen is?" He turned around and I almost gave into the temptation of drowning myself in his beautiful eyes. Instead I tried to keep my face a complete blank in front of this seriously gorgeous guy who was staring down at me as if I was the most interesting thing.

"I'm Dr. Cullen and you are?" He asked with a hint of a smile. "Isabella Swan. I've been assigned to your service."

"I don't think so, I read who would be with me before coming here and there was no Isabella" He looked a little perplexed and turned towards the board. "Of course, you must have mistaken me for my uncle. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I think he's already leaving with his group. You should get going" He smiled and showed me a perfect set of teeth. Great, now I sound as if I'm checking out a horse.

"Thanks! Sorry!" I thought I could hear him laugh while I ran toward the door. "Wait, what's your name? So I don't make the same mistake again when we're reassigned?" I said turning to him just before I got out the door.

"Emmet. Emmet Cullen."


	2. A long day starts

"So, our patients will be those from uneven beds, Dr. Cope and her group is the one responsible for the even ones. We'll have rounds every day at 9:00 am. You'll have to prepare your patient's chart before that. I expect only the best from you and in return I will give you my best. Don't hesitate to come to me at any time or to one of your residents. Any questions?" Dr. Cullen walked briskly towards triage.

"Yes, where are we going?" A tall, dark guy with a goofy grin and a bounce in his step asked. I could already tell he would be the equivalent of the class clown in our group.

"Well Mr..." Dr. Cullen answered. "Jacob, Jacob Black. From Stanford".

"Well Dr. Black, we are going to triage because I know you won't have your stories ready for today. Right now we're going to the E.R to check if our help is needed, later you will have to organize yourselves for your shifts and decide which group will be the first to be on call and one of those will start today." Dr. Cullen said as he opened the door to the E.R.

"Bella!" I heard a voice calling me. As I turned around I saw Alice waving towards me.

"Hi Alice! I'm in Dr. Cullen's group. I think your husband is in it but I haven't seen him yet" I stayed a little behind to have a quick chat with her.

She smiled "Yeah, he's in surgery right now but he's with daddy's group"

"What? He's your father?" I couldn't believe he was her father. He looked no older than 40 and I knew Alice was at least 25.

"Hurry up! I think there's been an accident" And I could tell she was right as I rushed (once again in one day) towards the entrance of the E.R. where Dr. Cullen was shouting instructions.

"Black, Webber! Go with Dr. Newton over there. Ateara and Swan you're with me" He was rolling a gurney with an unconscious woman in it. I could see she had multiple fractures and there was a lot of cranial bleeding. We walked into one of the E.R. cubicles to make our assessment of the patient.

"Multiple fractures in right arm and leg. Responsive pupils, cranial fracture I think the intracranial pressure it's rising already, Ateara, what's your recommendation?" Quil looked a little startled but managed to answer "X-Rays and labs, sir". Dr. Cullen looked at me "Anything to add Swan?"

"I think we should book an O.R. Dr. Cullen in addition to what Dr. Ateara said. It's obvious she'll need surgery"

"Excellent. Swan, book an O.R. right now and then page trauma, we'll need them to collaborate with this one. Ateara, do her labs as fast as possible and then call the blood bank and ask them to bring 3 litters of her blood type to the O.R Swan books, tell them to have more ready in case we need it. Swan what are they telling you?" I hung up the phone.

"We have O.R. 3. I already paged trauma they're sending someone here but they said the E.R. is swarmed, apparently it was a crash between a SUV and a bus". I peeked through the blinds and saw the disaster zone the E.R. had become.

"What happened?" Our patient was awake. " Where am I? Oh my God it hurts!" She started getting really agitated which was only making the bleeding worse.

"Nurse, some morphine over here, please. You've been in a car accident but we're doing everything we can to help you" Dr. Cullen tried to calm her down.

"Where's my husband?" She asked before passing out.

"Ateara, find out where her husband is. Swan, you're with me until trauma gets here, after their asessment we're leaving for the O.R" As Quil was exiting the room, the other Dr. Cullen from earlier walked in.

"Trauma is here! What do we have?" He was a little too loud but his focus was on the patient at once.

"I can see at least three fractures just on her arm and leg and maybe a Jones' fracture in her right feet. I'll need the X-Rays but I'll definitely join you in the O.R. Let me call one of my attendings, and after she gives me the O.K. we'll head there" He started dialing.

"I don't think so Emmet, I'm heading over there right now, her intracranial pressure is not getting any better. I'll do the X-Rays there. Swan, call and ask them to bring one of their machines, then page Dr. Whitlock and see if he's finished with his surgery, after that you're welcome to watch or to stay here and help out."

As I was calling Radiology I couldn't help but notice the tenderness Dr. Cullen employed as he kept examining the patient. It seemed contradictory for a man so big. He had to be at least 6 feet tall. "She's in really bad shape, Dr. Hale is not picking up. Let me page her".

"Uhm, Dr. Cullen" I said and they both turned towards me. Well, that's awkward.

"Everything is set, Radiology is sending one of their technicians, there's a machine already in O.R. 3. Dr. Whitlock is already scrubbing in and he'll be waiting for you. I'd rather stay here and help anyway I can sir and maybe I'll be able to go watch the surgery later" Dr. Cullen looked at me in an appraising manner.

"Very well, you probably won't be able to get to the surgery but God knows they need all the help they can over here" I suddenly became aware once again of all the triage noises, there was definitely a disaster going on out there. "Emmet, come with me, I'm sure you'll manage to communicate with Rosalie on the way, we're wasting precious time. Swan, tell Ateara to come to the O.R. once he has found the patient's husband, I want to know in which shape he is so that we can keep him updated."

As they were leaving he turned towards me again "Tell your entire group you'll all be on-call today. It's not standard but I think this time is necessary, we'll discuss the shifts later but I don't want any of you leaving the hospital. Welcome to Neurosurgery" He left with Emmet and one of the nurses. As I looked around me I could see the mess the room was in. I got out and left to find Quil.

**A/N:** Thank you sooo much for your reviews. It was really exciting to see you like the story! Please don't hate me. There'll be a lot more Bella- Emmet interaction very soon


	3. TraumaCullen NeuroCullen PlasticCullen

I think we start developing our ability to sleep anywhere, at any time, in any position when we first start taking classes in the hospital.

There's something about standing for more than 5 hours straight that leaves you as if you just had run a marathon.

Add to that approximately 5 hours in triage, running from left to right, trying to learn the names of the people you'll be working with and being called for every little thing because you're the intern and the intern is everyone's bitch.

And I do mean everyone.

I didn't even remember at what point I actually stopped listening to the speech from Nurse A. Vulturi (as his uniform states, I swear I can't file one more name in my head right now) about the proper way to clean surgical implements. All I knew was that at one point I was trying to keep my eyes open and the next one my forehead crashed into the desk in front of me. That ability to fall asleep, of course, can turn on you at any moment.

When I looked up the other interns that had been dragged by nurse Vulturi into "a very crucial and informative lesson" were looking at me trying not to laugh. When the first guffaw was heard it was like a chain reaction. I turned towards the door with everyone's laughter as background and I could feel the blush starting from my neck up as I realized who the one that started laughing was.

"So, the intern falls asleep on the first day. Tsk, tsk, tsk, not a good start for little Ms. Blusher here." Dr. Emmet Cullen was at the door, he apparently had been there for a little while if he managed to see my embarrassing moment.

"I'm so sorry nurse Vulturi but I need this interns" He didn't look the least bit sorry though, but certainly I couldn't complain, at least he got us out of that horribly boring lesson.

"So, first Trauma Cullen embarrasses you and then he saves you, well, all of us actually. I've heard he's a big prankster but I didn't think he would laugh at someone so openly" Angela was walking right beside me. Both of us plus Quil were the ones fortunate enough to fall in the clutches of nurse Vulturi.

"Trauma Cullen?"

"Of course! How else are we supposed to differentiate between him and his uncle? I heard they work together a lot so can you imagine if Neuro Cullen asked for you and you thought it was Trauma Cullen or vice versa? I don't think you can take any more embarrassment girl" She laughed but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. Of course I didn't tell her about my little mishap when I was trying to talk with our attending and I managed to call both of them.

"Let's go interns. I don't learn any of your names until you've been here for at least six months. Usually at least two of you are gone by then having realized that Neuro is not your thing. Of course, if you want to switch to Trauma you're always welcome" He said waggling his eyebrows. "But until then I will only use you sometimes. Here at New York Press, even though each specialty has its own program, we want you to still learn about the rest of the specialties That's why when you're interns and 1st year residents you are everyone's...well, let's say slave for the sake of the ladies."

I would say he walked but he actually kind of swaggered through the halls towards the hospitalization ward, I saw a couple of nurses making googly eyes at him but, if he noticed he didn't do or say anything. I could understand why they found him attractive. His height was impressive, he had nice, dark, curly hair and since I was walking behind him I could see those scrubs fitted him really well. They hinted he might have a really nice, touchable, grab worthy, pinchable ass.

"Right now I need you to do a follow up on all of the trauma patients that were admitted today and divide them into those who won't need surgery. My actual interns are doing the same with the Neuro patients so maybe you'll se them somewhere along the way when you have the same patient. Remember, for the next two hours, you're Trauma guys." He turned towards us and I almost blushed again, my mind had been seriously going down the gutter while he spoke. Now, I tried to stare to a point to the left of his head.

"Well, get to it! I'll wait for you on the resident's lounge. If you do it well, I'll even let you have a 30 minute nap" He laughed as he walked to the opposite wing, were there are more rooms but there's also the resident's lounge, the attending's rooms and our locker and on-call rooms.

"Ok, so I think we should divide and conquer, there are 32 patients on this wing but not all of them are trauma patients. What do you say we check the stories and then we each take a third of the patients?" Angela proposed whilst already looking for the nurse's stand where all the stories are filed.

"Fine by me" I agreed and Quil nodded. I don't think I've heard him speak since we were with both Neuro Cullen and Trauma Cullen in the E.R.

At the end only 18 patients were Trauma patients and each of us took six. As I entered in my first room I saw a doctor speaking to him.

"Don't worry, I'll make it look as good as new. I'm the best at what I do" Talk about conceited. Like seriously, a little humility over here?

"Are you sure? I don't want a scar covering half of my face just because some idiot thinks the red light means go on! Crash your car, I know you want to!"

"I'm completely sure, besides, you can always sue me if you're not satisfied" Either he's a narcissistic prick or he's really that good. I haven't heard many doctors joking with their patients about sues. As he turned around I decided maybe his narcissism was justified. I mean, come on, looking like him who wouldn't be like that?

Tall, bronze hair, deep grin eyes and, after he saw me, a crooked smile that I'm sure was the one that inspired the inviention of the term "panty dropping."

"Well hello. You must be one of the interns. What's your name?" He smiled, I could feel my heart speeding up.

"Isabella, Isabella Swan."

"Well Dr. Swan, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Cullen. I'm an attending in the Plastic Surgeery department, is this your patient?" No, I'm not getting flustered because of his direct eye contact and...

"Wait. Cullen? Seriously? How many Dr. Cullens are there in this hospital?" Way to express yourself to an attending Bella, real nice, really polite.

"Well actually there are only 3 of us. My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my cousin Dr. Emmet Cullen and me. Oh, and of course my sister Alice Whitlock neé Cullen but she's not a doctor"

"You're Alice's brother?" They look nothing alike. Besides, doing my basic math, he must be older that Alice so he's father must have had him when he was ten years old or something like that. Or maybe...

"Yes. Now, if you're finished with your interrogation Dr. Swan I must leave. I've got beautiful people to make".

"Sure, bye!" Ok, that even sounded stupid to me.

As I entered the room I could understand why the patient was so worried, he had a wound that crossed almost half his face but I could see that it wasn't irreparable. Besides that he had a tibia fracture but it had already been set.

After this close encounter with yet another Cullen the other patients' checkups ran smoothly. As I walked towards the resident's lounge I started dreaming about my 30 minutes break, maybe I would finally eat my little snack and then used the rest of the time to sleep. My daydreaming was interrupted by laughter as I got closer to the resident's lounge.

"I mean one of the guys was asleep with his mouth wide open but this girl, she was trying so hard, seriously Ed, I don't think anyone has ever managed to stay so alert for so long in one of Aro's speeches. But suddenly, she just drops her face and smashes it against the desk. It was hilarious" I could see Trauma Cullen talking about my embarrassing moment with Plastic Cullen (and the name even applies to the perfect angles of his face, just saying).

"Mmmhmm" I cleared my throat trying to get their attention. They both turned around and Emmet started laughing again.

"Little intern, we were just talking about you! I can still see the mark on your forehead though" He managed to say between laughs.

I really, really tried to stay professional, I knew from Angela he's a prankster so probably anything I said about it would only make it worse "Here are your checkups Dr. Cullen. Two had their bones set already and no surgery is necessary. One is waiting, he's supposed to be operated later today and the other 3 have already been operated on. Of those I would recommend that the one from bed 15, Cassidy James remains under observation on this floor."

"Thanks, maybe we can make a Trauma girl out of you yet" As I got closer to give him my notes I realized he had a Tupperware similar to mine right in front of him. As I gave him my notes I was close enough to realize that it wasn't just similar. It was MY Tupperwear.

In that moment all my sense of professionalism flew through the window.

"YOU ATE MY APPLE PIE?!"

**A/N: **Oh no, he didn't. No one messes with Bella's apple pie. So, maybe prankster Emmet has competition in Plastic Edward? We'll see...

PS: This is just a little gift. Normally I won't be able to update two at once. Enjoy!


	4. Ups?

I swear I was seeing red. Trauma Cullen was sitting there with a dumbfounded face while Plastic Cullen laughed outloud.

"What are you talking about?" He dared to ask.

"You! Eating MY apple pie. It's my favorite! My snack! MINE! And you ate it!" A little voice inside me told me I should stop yelling, that something wasn't right here but I was far beyond reason already.

"Why was it even in our fridge?" Plastic Cullen decided to insert himself in the conversation.

"Our fridge doesn't work. Anyways I was dreaming with that apple pie and YOU ate it" I directed my most hateful gaze towards Emmet. "I will try to spend the rest of my break not dying of hunger. And I hope I don't have to do anything for you ever again!"

I turned around leaving Trauma Cullen slack jawed and Plastic Cullen smirking and I found myself face to face with Dr. Platt.

"Doctors, is there anything going on here?" She asked with a voice that somehow she managed to make both stern and comforting.

"Nothing, Dr. Cullen ate my snack, that's all, no big deal" I murmured with the lowest of voices, I could already feel the blush getting to my cheeks. Nothing like being caught by your boss's boss yelling to an experienced surgeon who's actually your superior.

"Edward! Again? It's the fifth time this week. You know that this one is the only refrigerator working right now and that even if it doesn't have someone else's name on it, it doesn't mean it's yours". I could actually see the color leave Plastic Cullen's face.

"Oh my God. It was you?" I turned to Emmet "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't give me the chance! What was I supposed to do? Scream over your screams? Who gets this worked up because of an apple pie anyways?"

That convinced me. If he had tried that apple pie he would understand the reason I'm so upset.

"Yeah, it wasn't that good anyways" I turned towards PlasticAssholePieEatingEdwardCullen.

"Then why would you eat all of it? And you didn't even appreciate it? Anyways, I won't go into this again" I turned towards Dr. Platt "Dr. Platt, I'm really sorry, I'm not usually like this but no one messes with my food. I usually am very professional."

"Don't worry Dr. Swan. Edward has been doing this the whole week. I think he's the one that needs to apologize to you" She looked pointedly at AssholeCullen.

"I'm sorry Dr. Swan" He barely murmured.

"Just don't do it again. I'm really sorry for yelling at you Dr. Cullen" I said to Trauma Cullen. "I guess I just saw you with the Tupperware and I just snapped"

"Don't worry about it Apples. Besides, I'll have my vengeance. Maybe I'll make you my trauma slave for a week. I'll let you know" He said with a wicked grin.

Boy was I going to pay. And now I earned a new nickname. Awesome. I only hoped it wouldn't be today. The day had been long enough already.

"Dr. Swan! There you are. Break's over, let's get back to work. I want you to come to the lab with me and the rest of your class. We'll do a little practice in the laboratory". Even though Dr. Cullen was talking to me he was staring intensely towards Dr. Platt who I could clearly see was trying to ignore him. I sensed a story there but I would have to pry later. I had Neurosurgery skills to learn.

**A/N: **Hey! Very short chapter I know but I'm extremely busy right now and probably next week's chapter will be even shorter if there's a chapter at all. I can't promise anything but I'll try to update soon. Thanks for the reviews I get really excited with every new review or follow! Have a good one!


	5. Wild night

Our promises define us.

That's what my father always told me: "Don't make any promises you can't keep Bellsy. Our promises define us and if we break them we break ourselves." Fortunately, he doesn't call me Bellsy anymore but his words stuck with me once I got past the hideous nickname.

That's how I found myself stuck at a bar at 1.30 am when all I want is to get some more than deserved sleep.

"Come on Bells! Let's dance!" I've realized this last two weeks since I started my residency that I'm not the only one with a penchant for nicknames. And don't get me started on all the derives from that "Apples" nickname TraumaCullen gave me. I had promised to Angela I would come to her birthday party a week ago. We had become fast friends since we spent practically our entire time together and we were part of the same on-call team. However, I hadn't counted on how exhausted I would be and how annoying the attendings from the hospital could be.

"Come on Apples babe, let's go dance" That was James. He's a Proctologist and I swear I had seen him only a couple of times around the hospital. We're not even on the same floor, he's not even in the Surgery Program but anyways, he aparently knows me enough to call me by one of those hideous nicknames and insist on buying me drinks for an entire night. I was just about to tell him I'm an alcoholic in recovery or something like that but then my exhausted brain decided alcohol would make this hell more bearable.

"I really don't like to dance that much, besides I'm only here because is Angela's birthdays, I'm beyond exhausted and..." I was interrupted by a loud BANG! at the door.

"Well, the party is just about to start bitches! Emmy the bear is here and ready to rock this birthdaaay" TraumaCullen had just arrived. I didn't even know Angela had invited him. I turned around towards her and found her looking completely shocked. I guess she didn't know either.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha" I didn't realize I was laughing until everyone turned towards me. "Your face Angela, so good. Trauma, what are you doing here?" I guess I was more drunk than I had thought.

"Apple crumble! Well, look who's a little drunk. It's Emmet, not Trauma. Trauma's my program remember? You silly little drunk intern" He said all that while he messed my hair up, sat beside me and downed a shot at the same time. The man had skills, I must admit.

"And you haven't seen nothing yet!" Well, aparently I talked outloud. He waggled his eyebrows and I could see Angela laughing hysterically.

"I think it's time for me to go" Really, that's like the only think that would make sense right now. No more alcohol for Bella, never again, please.

"Nono Drunkapple, you're not leaving until you dance with me, come on" And just like that, that beast of a man grabbed me by the waist and literally half-dragged me, half-carried me towards the dance floor I had been avoiding all night.

"You're pretty annoying you know? We've seen each other like 5 times since that Pie incident, I don't understand why you must bother me so" I swear I tried to refrain myself but between the alcohol, the dancing and my nerves at being so close to one of the residents my mouth just went wild.

"You're just so easy to bother Drunkella, besides, I hadn't seen this babbly side of yours before. It's hilarious. And you're kind of cute when you're flustered, let me have my fun. Besides, there's nothing wrong with a couple of colleagues just hanging out right?" His question went unanswered as I saw James steadily approaching.

"Quick, hide me or something, James is coming!"

"James?" He turned around. "James, my man! I hadn't seen you in so long. How's it hanging in the ass world? Found any gold yet?" James went red immediately and I, of course, started laughing hysterically. Apparently, that was all I was good for at the moment.

"Hey, I'm just going to dance with Bella Emmet, now if you would excuse us."

"Sure man! Let's just check with her first. Hey Apple Juice, do you want to keep dancing or do you wanna go sit?" He turned around towards me and winked at me.

"I really want to go home. I'm dead tired and I'm starting to get dizzy already." "Well, you heard the lady, time to go home, I'll go call her a cab. Goodbye James!" He leaned down and whispered "You owe me one Apple maniac."

Just at that moment I noticed how blue his eyes where and how tall he actually was. I always saw the nurses swoon when he passed and I hadn't seen the appeal yet but now...And his smell, it was grassy with a hint of wood maybe and some musky tones he smells so good I leaned towards him a little but then, the smell intensified so much that my nausea came back with a vengeance just right then.

"Oh my God" I just managed to say.

"Yeah, I know. I'm awesome" He had been walking towards the exit and turned around, "You're a little bit green, you ok? The nauseas were real? Let's get you out of here, or the bathroom, or the..." I didn't listen anymore as I ran towards the nearest exit, opened the door and puked my guts out, I don't even know how I got there.

I heard clapping behind me and as I turned around Emmet and Angela were there. Of course, Emmet was the one clapping.

"Who said The Exorcism, girl you're good. Come on, let's get you home."

"I'm so embarrassed, I usually don't get this bad, your stupid perfume..."I stopped hoping he hadn't heard me.

"Oh, so you liked my cologne. Pure Emmet magic girl" He smiled as if it wasn't his stupid cologne what pushed me over the drunk cliff.

"Come on Bells, let's get you home, the bar is going to close soon anyways." Angela half hugged me half carried me towards the front exit. We waited for a while for a cab to pass as I apologized profusely and Emmet laughed at my disgrace. I still don't know why he was here.

"There's a cab, let's go Bells. Bye , thank you for everything" Angela waved to the taxi and I turned around as it stopped.

"Again, I'm really sorry, I'm not usually like this..." TraumaCullen didn't let me finish "Don't worry Apples, really, it happens. Besides, seeing you so serious and shy after the Pie incident, well, it was tiring It was hilarious seeing you like this. Apologize to yourself in the morning, you're going to regret it." He boomed out his amazingly noisy laugh and went back inside the bar as we jumped inside the cab.

He was right, I did regret it but not in the morning. As I got home and opened my door I saw my ex-boyfriend sleeping on the couch. He woke up the minute I turned on the lights.

"Isabella, where were you so late?"

Is this day ever going to end?

Hi guys! I'm so terribly sorry. It's been a couple of crazy weeks with exams, broken laptops and family vacations but still, there's no excuse. I'm really, truly sorry. Hope you like this though! I hope to update next week. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs. You guys are AMAZING!

PS: OMG Bella, where did this disastrous night come from?


	6. Those old days

I decided to arrive early to the hospital on Monday for two reasons: First of all, between my hangover, watching over the guy I had called to change my locks and cleaning my apartment I didn't have the time to study at all so I was hoping I could finish my rounds early and do a little reading before Dr. Cullen arrived. The second...well I was hoping to minimize the possibilities of running into Emmet. I wasn't ready to face him yet or endure his jokes about my "Drunkella" state or something like that.

"Hi Mrs. Myers. How are you this morning?"

"Oh honey, I'm more than ready for my surgery." Mrs. Myers had been brought to the E.R. of the Press because she had fallen down the stairs of her home. An MRI had been made and a pituitary tumor had been found incidentally plus the three ribs she had fractured in her tumble down the stairs. Even though the tumor hadn't caused any kind of symptoms the size was over the 10 mm mark which made it a macroadenoma and when examinations of her eyesight were made it was apparent that she had lost part of her visual range and hadn't even realized it. All of this meant she matched the criteria for surgery but we had preferred to wait for her injuries from the fall to heal.

"Well, from my examination you apparently are ready for surgery. We have to wait for today's labs but today in rounds Dr. Cullen will make a decision." She was really such a nice lady. I hoped everything went well with her case.

"Let's hope he decides to operate. My grandson marries in a month and I want to be there for the party!" I could still hear her laughing as I walked out of her room and ran face to face with...Angela.

"Well look who we've got here! How was the hangover?" She said with a look between concerned and amused.

I decided to update her as we walked towards the lab to get the results of our patients since Mrs. Myers had been my last one.

***The night before***

"So...where were you Isa?" He thought it gave him some kind of distinction to be the only one who didn't call me Bella but really, I had barely tolerated it when we were together.

"First of all is Bella and second of all I don't need to give you any kind of explanation. What on Earth are YOU doing here" Maybe I raised my voice a little and waved my arms around a lot but seriously. How much is a girl supposed to take?

"Today would have been our two year anniversary. I just wanted to know if you maybe felt a little nostalgia but I can see you spent the night without any worries. Dancing Isabella? You never wanted to go dancing when I asked" He pouted. Even now that everything is over I have to admit he makes the best kicked puppy dog face with his big hazel eyes, curly hair and slightly pouty inferior lip.

He had called it the "Vacation period" and I called it the "Honeymoon phase" but we both knew when it was over. I refer of course to that stage in a relationship in which everything is perfect, with a pink tinge around the edges and love fills the air. We had been dating for a year, the year before graduating specifically and everything was perfect, our friends got along, he had even met my father when he came for a visit and had passed the test. I remember it was a Friday, we had been living together for a month and I was pouring my cereal for breakfast when he came into the kitchen, scratching his belly and with a barely murmured "Good morning". We had arrived to that place of comfort you only see in old couples and I was more than fine with that.

Demetri wasn't. "I don't know Isa, I feel like something died out, the spark's gone, I don't know, I guess is not the same" That was two months after the kitchen incident. I'll give it to him, at least he chose a week previous to the end of our initial three months lease so we could both look for a new place to live but I chose to keep the apartment for myself and maybe eventually get a roommate.

Two weeks later I realized that maybe it wasn't so much about "losing the passion" for Demetri but more about finding a new passion. Dimitri had found himself a girlfriend surprisingly fast. Tanya Denali was his choice of rebound although I've always had my suspicions about him having a relationship with her before breaking up with me but I decided not to dwell on it. Even though it hurt, I can't say I was devastated when I learned of his new relationship. He had been right, something was missing.

So I moved on with my life but since our breakup I hadn't been in any new relationships. Unfortunately Tanya broke up with him one month before graduation which he decided was some kind of signal to get back with me.

"You are the love of my life" and "I didn't know how much you were worth" were among the lines he used but come on, how dumb did he think I was? However, it wasn't until a month before I started at the Presbyterian Hospital that it ocurred to him to invade my home for the first time. I was getting back from a run and when I opened the door I found Demetri, making my favorite: Shrimp Scampi with a bottle of wine already cooling and the smell of Linda's apple pie from the bakery around the block.

"You know we are meant to be back together" And even though I remembered how easy it was to be with him I had to say no.

"When it's over is over Demetri. You said so yourself, something was missing. I can't lie and tell you I didn't miss you, you were a great friend and you are such a great cook" I was stuffing myself with the chicken scampi and he had even made his special bread. He clearly remembered that my stomach was my weakness. "But we are not getting back together. It's over for good. I know you are only here because Tanya broke up with you and don't you even try to deny it." He started to say something but realized he wasn't going to accomplish anything. "Let's just finish this delicious meal so you can do the dishes and get out of here. I won't change the locks because I can't afford it right now but I'm going to start my new job in less than a month and I swear to God that if you appear here once again without my permission I will spend my first paycheck in keeping you out of my home."

He hadn't come back...until tonight of all nights.

"Come on, give it a rest and stop pretending. I know you didn't love me anymore when we broke up and I certainly don't love you anymore. Last time I played nice and you know it but this time. Come on Demetri, just get out so I can sleep" I practically dragged him out of MY couch, and I'm having my locks changed tomorrow, you can't keep doing this to me. This is an invasion to my privacy! What if I had brought someone home? Do you have any idea how messy this could've gotten?"

"Oh so you're with someone now? Who is he? Does he work at Press?" He had the nerve to ask. I took him by the hand and dragged him towards the door.

"Bye Demetri, don't come back again. Seriously, get laid or something and move on. I know you can. You already did it once. I closed the door in his face and immediately realized the futility of the gesture. I knew my dad would kill me if he ever found out I hadn't changed the locks, me, the daughter of a veteran Seattle police officer. I thought that since it had been Demetri's choice, he would throw the keys away or something. I never imagined something like this would happen.

I walked towards my bedroom and crashed into my bed hoping that he wouldn't come in again. I was way too tired for another round.

*Back to today*

"And he didn't come back?"

"Well apparently he didn't. He certainly wasn't there when I woke up and I made sure yesterday that he won't be able to get back in. I had the locks changed. I should've done it a while ago." Angela looked at me in a "No shit Sherlock" way but had the decency not to tell me anything about it. Instead we separated to ask for our patients lab tests and finish our charts. I couldn't wait to see what would happen with Mrs. Myers. That was a surgery I really wanted to watch and I was hoping Dr. Cullen would let me inside the O. R.

Hi guys! I hope you are well. I didn't know Demetri was Bella's ex until today. I updated faster this time but I can already warn you it'll be at least two weeks until my next update 'cause I have a ton of exams after the family vacations I0m currently on.

Thanks for all the follow, favs and reviews they really make me extremely happy! Hugs!


End file.
